This invention relates to improvements in flexible masks and, more particularly, to flexible masks that maybe stored flat and can be opened up to three dimensional form to cover the face, top and back of a user's head to simulate football helmets, space helmets, current super heroes, team mascots, and the like.
Heretofore, known flexible masks have included two dimensional face masks, three dimensional face masks which extend partly around the side of a wearers head, and full head masks made of multi-folded bag like material. Such masks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 727,173; 2,000,242; 3,134,984; 3,599,240; and 3,917,153.
Additionally, other three dimensional elaborate masks exist which are usually made of rubber, and realistically portray the head and face of a pre-determined character or object. These masks, however, are expensive to manufacture, bulky to store, and are somewhat uncomfortable when worn because perspiration builds up between the user's skin and the inside rubber surface of the mask.
A need has arisen for a relatively simple mask, that is assembled from a single blank, can be stored easily in a flat mode, and which when worn as a three dimensional mask has the desired character or object depicted thereon covering the 360 degree circumference of the outer surface of the mask.